


Errare humanum est

by artphilia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, post-episode
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett bereut seinen Entschluss, den Hoffanern bei ihren Forschungen geholfen zu haben. Doch er ist nicht die einzige Person in Atlantis, die gewisse Entscheidungen bereut. (1x07 – Tödliche Verteidigung)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errare humanum est

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story ist uralt, aber ich dachte, ich teile sie trotzdem mit euch.^^

Es war nun schon die dritte Nacht, in der er kaum oder gar nicht schlafen konnte. Wenn er dann mal endlich eingeschlafen war, wurde er von Alpträumen heimgesucht. Von Träumen über die Wraith und Perna.

Perna… der Gedanke an sie ließ ihn nicht los. Er hatte lange nach einer Frau gesucht, bei der es sofort *Klick* machen würde. Und bei ihr war es so gewesen. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen. Nun war die Frau tot und er hatte in gewisser Weise Schuld daran.

Sicher, niemand hatte ihn mit einer Waffe bedroht und ihm befohlen den Hoffanern zu helfen. Das war seine Entscheidung gewesen – seine allein. Er hatte einem technologisch unterlegenen Volk helfen wollen, eine biologische Waffe gegen die Wraith zu entwickeln, was im Grunde ja ein guter Vorsatz war, aber er hatte es in der Euphorie des *Erfolgs* versäumt weitere Tests an den Hoffanern durchzuführen, ehe er zusammen mit Perna zum Kanzler gegangen war, um ihm von den sensationellen Ergebnissen zu berichten.

Er hatte auch den immensen Willen der Hoffaner vollkommen unterschätzt, den Wraith endlich den Gar aus zu machen. Wer konnte es diesem Volk verübeln, dass es sich gegen diese Übermacht wehren wollte, die der große Feind schon seit so vielen Generationen für sie darstellte? Zahlenmäßig würden die Hoffaner es niemals mit den Wraith aufnehmen können, aber sie hatten Recht damit, dass sich ihnen andere Völker anschließen könnten.

Andere Völker… Noch mehr Leben, die geopfert werden würden.  
Natürlich konnte er es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass auch andere Völker derart fatal auf den Impfstoff reagieren würden. Es war jedoch auch nicht auszuschließen, dass ihre Reaktion noch viel schlimmer sein würde, als die der Hoffaner. Rund fünfzig Prozent der Hoffaner waren resistent gegen den Impfstoff. Und diese fünfzig Prozent waren fest entschlossen die Wraith zu vergiften und somit zu warnen.

Die Botschaft lautete: Versucht uns das Leben auszusaugen und wir nehmen das eure dafür. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn.

Als er für die Reise nach Atlantis unterzeichnet hatte, war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass er mitten in einen Krieg geraten würde. Einen Krieg, der nun mit wirksamen Biowaffen ausgetragen wurde. Die Wraith kämpften nicht mit Projektilwaffen oder irgendetwas, das Beckett als ‚Waffe’ deklarieren würde. Sie veränderten die Chemie ihrer Opfer und sogen ihnen einfach das Leben aus, als tränken sie den Saft einer ausgedrückten Orange.

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Er fühlte sich auf einmal, als wäre er der Erfinder der Atombombe. Und dabei hatte er niemals jemand schaden, sondern nur helfen wollen. Das war der Unterschied zwischen gut und gut gemeint.  
Er seufzte und starrte auf das unendliche Meer hinaus. Kalte salzige Luft wurde vom Wind zu ihm hinauf auf den Balkon getragen. Sein Blick glitt hinauf zu den Sternen und er suchte vergeblich nach einer bekannten Konstellation. Auch der so vertraute Mond war nicht zu sehen und er begann Heimweh zu bekommen.

„Störe ich?“, erklang plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm und er erschrak fürchterlich.

„Mein Gott, Sie haben mich zu Tode erschreckt“, fuhr er Weir an und bereute seinen Ton gleich und machte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht. „Ich dachte nicht, dass außer mir noch jemand auf ist.“

Sie lächelte müde. „Das habe ich ebenso wenig erwartet. Tee?“ Weir zauberte eine zweite Tasse hinter dem Rücken hervor und es duftete angenehm aus ihr. „Grüner Tee hilft mir immer, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann.“

„Vielen Dank.“ Beckett nahm die Tasse entgegen und trank einen Schluck daraus. „Wie kommt es, dass Sie nicht schlafen können?“

Weir winkte ab und stellte sich an das Geländer. Ihr Blick glitt hinab auf das schwarze Meer, das sich unter ihnen erstreckte. „Mich lässt der Gedanke an die Hoffaner nicht los. Wer weiß wie viele noch gestorben sind, seit Sie und Sheppard und die Anderen wieder zurück in Atlantis sind.“

„Das habe ich mich auch gefragt…“ Erneut tauchte das Gesicht von Perna vor seinem inneren Auge auf und er erinnerte sich wieder an den Schmerz, als sie praktisch in seinen Armen gestorben war. Er hatte ihr zwar nur die Hand gehalten, aber… Wie hatte sie nur Frieden mit dem schließen können, was sie getan hatten? Millionen von Hoffanern und wer weiß wie viele Leute anderer Völker noch, waren aufgrund ihrer Forschungen gestorben oder würden noch sterben. Es war wie eine Epidemie und sie hatten diese in Umlauf gebracht.

„Sie sollten sich keine Vorwürfe machen, Carson.“ Weir sprach ihn beabsichtig mit dem Vornamen an, um ihm Nähe und Verständnis zu vermitteln.

„Wie könnte ich das nicht?“ Er trank noch einen weiteren Schluck des Tees und starrte dann auf die Tasse in seiner Hand hinab. „Ohne mich wäre all dies niemals passiert. Ich habe den Stein ins Rollen gebracht.“

„Und ich hätte die Lawine aufhalten können und habe stattdessen den Schutzwall eingerissen und sie vorbeiziehen lassen, sodass sie größer und stärker werden konnte. Letzten Endes fälle ich hier die Entscheidungen und ich habe die Impfung der Testperson erlaubt. Und schlimmer noch, ich habe erlaubt, dass man den Impfstoff an unserem Gefangenen ‚Steve’ testen konnte.“ Sie machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. „Es wäre gut und genug gewesen, wenn der Wraith dem Hoffaner einfach das Leben nicht hätte aussaugen können.“

„Ja, das hätte ausgereicht.“

„Es wäre gut gewesen.“ Beckett nickte stumm. „Jetzt müssen wir damit leben, dass die Wraith sterben, wenn sie in Kontakt mit dem Impfstoff kommen, der sich toxisch auf ihre Physiologie auswirkt.“

„Und wir müssen damit leben, dass Millionen Hoffaner bereit waren, sich für einen kleinen Gegenschlag zu opfern, obgleich man mit ein wenig mehr Forschung sicherlich andere Resultate erreicht hätte. Ich hätte es schaffen können, wenn sie mir ein wenig mehr Zeit gelassen hätten. Ein paar weitere Tests und ich wäre dahinter gekommen, warum sich der Impfstoff so fatal auf die Hoffaner auswirkt. Ich hätte ihn verändern können, sodass weitere Opfer nicht nötig gewesen wären.“

„Die Hoffaner sind nun mal der Ansicht, dass der Zweck die Mittel heiligt. Und wir können ihnen nicht aufzwingen den Impfstoff weiter zu entwickeln, sodass niemand mehr daran sterben muss.“

Beide sahen sich einen gedehnten Moment lang an.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass die Wraith nicht eines Tages herausfinden, dass ich hinter alle dem stecke. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir dann nirgendwo in der Pegasus Galaxie mehr vor ihnen sicher sein werden.“

„Carson“, Weir legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und er nahm dies mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zur Kenntnis. „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Und ich bin sicher, dass wir so oder so nicht wirklich hundertprozentig vor den Wraith sicher sind. Wir haben sie doch überhaupt erst aus ihrem ‚Winterschlaf’ geweckt. Seit wir hier in Atlantis angekommen sind haben wir schon so manchen Fehler gemacht, der sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen lässt. Wir können lediglich versuchen, das Beste aus dieser verfahrenen Situation zu machen und aus den bereits gemachten Fehlern zu lernen.“

„Sie sehen das ja recht positiv…“, stellte Beckett mit einer Mischung aus Erfurcht und Unglauben fest.

„Wie sonst sollte ich damit fertig werden? Ich habe hier die Befehlsgewalt. Alle Verantwortung lastet auf mir und ich weiß nicht, wie ich sonst mit diesen Fehlern zu Recht kommen soll, wenn ich nicht versuche wenigstens etwas Positives darin zu sehen.“

„Ganz nach dem Motto: Irren ist menschlich.“ Beckett zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und Weir erwiderte es nickend.

„So ist es, Carson.“ Sie trank daraufhin den letzten Schluck ihres Tees und sah nochmals hinaus aufs Meer. „Wir sollten versuchen zu schlafen. Morgen haben wir wieder einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns.“

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Weir von Beckett ab und ging wieder in das Gebäude hinein. Beckett folgte ihr und hoffte, dass auch hier draußen in der Pegasus Galaxie nicht nur ‚irren menschlich’ war, sondern auch ‚verzeihen göttlich’.

 

ENDE


End file.
